Haven of Tranquility
by fadedillusion101
Summary: - "How can I be an angel if I did this to you?" - Boomer wakes up to find an angelic and doll-like girl delicately weaving vibrant flowers into his golden hair, and strangely, crying over him. blues, r


**Author:** FadedIllusion101

**Title:** Haven of Tranquility

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing:** Blues

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the idea of the story.

**Summary: **Boomer wakes up to find an angelic and doll-like girl delicately weaving vibrant flowers into his golden hair, and strangely, crying over him. R&R.

**Notes:** Told in third person POV. Boomer and Bubbles are both around 17 years old and they have normal human features.

**Haven of Tranquility**

A boy was in the meadow, his normally playful cerulean eyes were emotionless as they stared at the gloomy clouds floating above in the heavens. His muscular body was covered in vibrant flowers that were glazed with the rain's water, they fruitlessly acted as a shield from the bitter winds that tore at his open wounds. His mind was clouded, everything seemed confusing and odd at the moment. The world was spinning around him at the speed of sound, and he can just make out the path of golden ringlets bouncing over his head along with stunning snowflake blue orbs. It couldn't have been the sky, this color was more lively and bright. He studied them, tracing them multiple times, then flickering his eyes to the ochroid curls beside them. The boy wanted to reach out and run his fingers through them. He wanted to know what they felt like...whatever they were.

"B-Boomer?" A timid, innocent voice croaked. It was a voice of a dismayed woman. Her angelic voice was like honey, and Boomer, making note of his name, wished that he could hear it crystal clear instead of the blurriness that echoed in his mind, replaying over and over like a broken record.

The sandy locks and tiffany blue orbs ahead of him molded into a pretty face. The girl had a porcelain complexion, a bubblegum pink hue tinting her round cheeks, and long, false looking eyelashes. Her full lips were set in a straight line, and something warm rested on his shoulders. This girl looked like a doll. A pretty doll.

"Boomer, can you hear me?" The girl gently shook his shoulders. Something salty dripped on his chin. A lone tear. Why was this woman crying over him? From what he can gather in his fuzzy head, he wasn't very kind towards others.

He cringed when he felt something set aflame in his leg. A moan escaped his mouth and he struggled to choke back a sob. "Boomer? It's OK, I got you. You're going to be fine," The blonde's worried tone unnerved him. What had happened? Something bad, apparently. To have people cry over him was strange and slightly eerie to Boomer.

A dainty hand was stroking his head, delicately weaving something in his sun-kissed hair. The hand moved down to cup his cheek, a thumb brushed across his lower lip. In all his life, Boomer had never felt so safe...so secure. Another hand felt his pulse on his broad neck. That had Boomer thinking. Was he even alive? Was this beautiful girl an angel from above?

Though his mouth was dry and his throat was aching, he spoke. "Are you an angel?" His rusty voice slicing through the silent atmosphere.

The blonde stared at him, baffled by his previous question. She continued to stare at him, and he, with his nervous and sensitive nature, looked away to the plucked flowers woven in his hair. They were all kinds of flowers, periwinkle, Delphinium, and narcissus. Every one of them had a unique shade to them, and he vaguely wondered where she had found such beautiful orchids.

A sob broke his thoughts, and droplets of tears splattered on to his wounded arm, where some of the flowers lay to mask the gruesome wounds and bruises. "No. No I am most definitely not an angel," the girl shook her head, almost as if she was trying to rid herself of what he had goofily asked in his dizzy and mystifying state of mind.

"You look like one," he grinned. And he was right, she did look like a lovely, compassionate angel, even if she was crying hysterically and when she hiccupped like a banshee.

"How can I be an angel if I did this to you?" Her bitter and miserable whisper echoed in his little mind.

A crimson streak flashed in his mind along with a rotting orange color. A baseball cap burned like a fire in his memory...Brick. Angel-who he is calling the girl in front of him because he unfortunately misplaced her rightful name-did not do this to him! Angel was soothing him, protecting him, braiding flowers in his hair and sobbing over his train wrecked body. Brick, his eldest and without a doubt most unforgiving and cruel brother of their trio, had done this to him. Rage bubbled up inside of him as he recalled moments that occurred some time ago.

* * *

_Brick, Butch, Blossom, and Buttercup stood across from Boomer and Angel, giving the pair a disapproving look. Buttercup's hip was jutted out, her arms were folded across her chest and a glared was etched on to her face. Butch, like his female counterpart, had his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. Blossom hovered a few feet away from the two, her bow resting comfortably on her head. She didn't look mad like her hot tempered sister, but she was disappointed, Boomer can tell. Brick was below Blossom, his eyes filled with fury and his entire arm glowing a faint red._

_"You're **dating **a **Powerpuff**?" Brick's nostrils flared and his eyes burned ablaze. When Brick had said-well, more like hollered-that question, Blossom looked down on him, her eyes burning a pale pink along with her hand. Her lips were pulled back dangerously, like a wolf about to take down its prey._

_Angel's petite form cowered behind Boomer, her arms hooked around his midsection nearly squeezing the life out of him. Boomer was in a fighting stance, ready for anyone that charged at him and his Angel. She shuffled over to his side, finally having the courage to step forward, but when she timidly glanced up at Boomer's livid sibling, she thought twice and scurried back behind him, her nails penetrating his arm and cutting the circulation off his wrist._

_"What does it matter to you?" Boomer glowered._

_"Boomer, please don't start a fight..." Angel began but backed away when his red capped brother shot an eyebeam at her shoes. If he wasn't remotely like a raging bull at the moment, she would've shot after his stupid face. Those shoes were new. Not to mention expensive._

_Brick shook tremendously and lunged for Boomer, doing anything in his will power to knock some sense into his young and naïve brother. At the same time, Buttercup and Blossom shot out after him, but because of fast reflexes, Butch tackled them and pinned them to the pavement. Angel was off to the side, biting her nails nervously._

_"They're our **enemies**!" He huffed in between punches. Brick roundhouse kicked him across the face and sent Boomer flying in to a nearby fruit stand where apples, plums, and watermelons fell on his head one by one._

_"Boomer!" Angel gasped and ran over to her boyfriend, stumbling a few times because of her untied shoelace. A sudden red blast knocked her away from him, and she fell to the ground. Boomer growled at the sight of his harmed girlfriend and rose to his feet. An aggravated Butch was holding back a concerned Blossom and a livid Buttercup._

_"Let me go you Blockhead!" Buttercup attempted to squirm from his grip. She ripped and tugged at his spiky hair and clawed at his beefy arms._

_"Nu-uh Butterfly, you ain't going nowhere. And neither is your prissy little sissy!" Butch grinned and snatched Blossom by her waist while her sibling continued to scratch at his arm, and after considering the consequences, hoisted Buttercup over his shoulder, earning a squeal from the latter._

_"Excuse me?" Blossom frowned. "Prissy little sissy?" The pink clad girl hissed. "I'll have you know-"_

_"Shut your trap, Petunia!" Butch sneered._

_"Butch if your hand goes any lower..." Buttercup threatened. Butch responded by trailing his hand down an inch further, and his female counterpart squirmed in his grip. Buttercup managed to break free and punch him square in the face. Her and Butch went tumbling down the street, starting their own havoc in downtown Townsville._

_Angel rushed over to Blossom's side and swiftly hugged her, repeating over and over how terribly sorry she was about this fiasco. Blossom patted her back, not exactly sure what to do in this kind of situation. What if your sister, assuming you have a sister, was dating her supposed enemy? How would you react?_

_Brick shot a fist beam at Boomer, following it up with a flurry of punches and kicks, bruising him and cutting him open. Boomer couldn't even have the chance to think, he couldn't even breathe. Brick landed a good blow on his temple, leaving Boomer to see stars. Boomer somehow managed to stand on his own two feet, after throwing Brick off of him and into a building. A trickle of blood ran down from a nick above his eyebrow, and he smeared it away. Brick rolled out of the crater and his frown deepened at the sight of his younger brother. He snatched up his ball cap and dangerously stalked forward. In his bloody hand was a charged fist beam, just aching to be released. His hand rose-_

_"Brick, stop!" Blossom called out, rushing to her counterpart and pulling him back by his arms. Blossom looked like a doll compared to Brick, he being roughly six feet tall and the pink 'puff-along with her sisters-being barely over five foot. Her powerful arms were locked around his torso, preventing him from causing any more damage._

_"Let go of me, Red!" Brick attempted to charge forward again, and Blossom had to dig the heels of her little feet into the pavement._

_"Brick, you have to stop! You don't even know what you're doing! Just leave them **alone**!" Blossom screeched._

_"You don't order me around! Last time I checked, you weren't my fucking leader," he bit back. Blossom socked him in the jaw, and he went flying into his previous crater. Blossom zipped after him, punching and scratching and kicking._

_In the distance, you could see four vibrant streaks of color lighting up the gloomy afternoon sky. Two were clashing together, and from the looks of it, the neon green had the upper hand. It whirled around and smacked into the forest green repeatedly, not even missing a beat. A few skyscrapers down, a blood-red flash and a rose-pink were hurdling towards the ground, and when they connected, a billow of smoke rose up. And that was the last thing Boomer saw before he passed out, cold, along with the face of his loving girlfriend rushing to his aid._

* * *

"Angel, you didn't do this to me," Boomer softly spoke.

"I did...I did," she solemnly shook her head. Another tear. Followed by another. And another...

"Stop blaming yourself, Angel. You didn't do a damn thing," Boomer brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm not an angel, Boomer. I'm just...Bubbles," she buried her face in her hands a cried more. Bubbles? Bubbles! He remembers now! Bubbles is the girl he fell in love with. The girl with the pretty honey blonde hair and the pretty blue eyes and the pretty pink lips and the pretty button nose. He always refrained from commenting on her body, for he didn't want to mess up and say something stupid. Besides, he has seen Butch get pummeled into the ground after saying something insensitive to Buttercup about her "bubblebutt." He didn't want to insult Bubbles in any shape or form. Though he loved her mean streak inside of her, Boomer didn't want that anger directed towards him.

Boomer fell in love with her laugh, it was contagious, he would always claim. And it was, along with her charming smile, because when Bubbles Utonium skipped down the street, everybody seemed to brighten up, no longer needing that coffee they waited forever and a day to get.

He remembered when he was younger. The blue 'ruff was always fascinated about his female equivalent. How come she was so intrigued with nature and the world surrounding her? Why was she so gentle and loving? What does her hair look like down? Does she think about him at home? All of those questions were kept bottled up inside of him. And the question he always dreaded hearing the answer to...does she love me?

He remembered when she spoke those words to him, when they were hugging in her art studio after an immature and messy paint fight. The word floated from her mouth, and slapped him across the face a couple of times before drifting into his hears. He was about to faint. Over nine years of following this girl around like a lovesick puppy, and she loved him! Loved him.

No one ever said they loved him. Not Mojo. Not Brick. Not Butch. No one. It felt like layer of ice had melted away from his heart. The ice that Bubbles had slowly been chipping away at for nine years. The ice that had dripped at a steady pace after a meet with Bubbles, only for it to grow back up again, lacing it's icicles and freezing even tighter than before.

"Bubbles," he whispered. That name felt like it belonged there, dancing on his lips. "You did nothing wrong."

And he left it at that.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This is what I do when I don't feel like doing homework. R&R. :)**


End file.
